Its Just my life
by Moon1997
Summary: That is worth more than your own life ?, the life of your family, your friends, if someone reads this note, I want you to know that I did for each of you, I did for my brothers, my friends, for my family. Finally tell Carson that was my decision, he had not guilty of anything and that was my only friend in my life.
1. Chapter 1

\- I do not know, are you deaf Kavanagh? I do not know . With every word out of his mouth the pain intensified inside Rodney.  
\- Hey! Pay attention to what I'm saying  
\- No, you not understand? go and ask Zelenka, fucking  
\- What disrespect! And it is believed the smartest

Rodney wanted to smash his face and out of the lab, grab him by the ponytail and possibly tie him to a jumper, but when getting up from the chair pain in his right side struck again, all he did was covertly taking the stomach tightly and let the stupid Kavanagh follow the path.

The previous night:

\- Come on, ..Rodney sure was something you ate, as're always eating possibly never know it was ...  
\- Carson is really, it hurts terribly  
\- Rodney ... I'll give you something for the pain, but just try not to overeat  
\- I have a fast metabolism!  
\- Yes, of course, as you say, but hey! Go to sleep quiet lad ... you need.  
\- Carson, really just ... do not care ?  
\- Rodney ... it's a stomachache, you will not die from it ... ..  
\- I just want to survive tonight ...  
\- Come, come, my nursing vacates ... .ya .. you really feel better tomorrow ...  
\- I hope so…  
\- Take wee sleep and happy night  
\- Night! I can not sleep, I have work  
\- Rodney ...  
\- Carson, great power comes great responsibility!

All he had said Carson, had been a lie, everything, everything. He wanted to yell at him infinitely their pills had not been for nothing, but I had so much work to do, all had more than 24 hours on foot, some had not endured and has gone to sleep, despite his scolding, he wanted to do just that, but it was the head of science, could not do it ...

\- He Rodney, you look like shit!  
\- Thank you for your excellent appreciation Zelenka  
\- You should go to sleep  
\- I can not. Rubbing his eyes with his fists, it is that perhaps nobody wanted to work?  
\- Hey! If you want you can go, I'll stay, I slept his last night I'm not so tired  
, Go and get some sleep, I'll take  
\- No ... mmmmm .m. I can not…  
\- Rodney not be so stubborn.  
\- Sounds very tempting offer, but ...  
\- Sleep does nobody any good come on ...  
\- It's okay…

 _The truth was that Rodney, if he loved offer Zelenka, another problem that nobody, and fortunately no one had noticed, was that more than 15 hours before the had been sitting in the lab stool, as he could after get nursing his pain reached the point of not wanting to move a centimeter, from one to ten, it was something like 10, entered quietly, watching some worked at their desks, others sleeping in strange positions in the laboratory, they had problems with the systems of buoyancy, had been able to repair ... but there were still more things ... the only he saw it beautiful chair away, just he wanted to sit and relax. Carson said it was nothing ... it was nothing ... he's the doctor ... now the big problem was stopping, I knew it was asking Zelenka, truth was that in the past had tried to do, with resounding failures, his stomach was pierced by a knife when he tried to get off the chair .No wanted Zelenka noticing, never let your subordinates see you mourn ..._

\- Come on!...  
\- Umm ... yes, yes, I will ... .Mmmmm. It is that I think I left something on the computer open ...  
\- Rodney, I need to see an urgent thing there ...  
\- No ... mmm I..I…  
\- Come on Rodney .. What happen ?... .Yo was seeing something wrong?  
\- Do not ! God! Zelenka's wrong with you?  
\- I hope, come move !.  
\- I ... .u Mmmmm ...  
\- God! I have to move you for everything?

Zelenka took his arm and snapped under the seat, the pain exploded.

... Breathes Rodney. control yourself ... ... God.

\- Rodney go, go to sleep ...  
\- Yes ... .I ... just ... .. Mmmmm ...  
\- Hey Rodney, I will not sink your city while you're dreaming, I promise.  
\- Yes ... yes.. ... it is just that...  
\- Rodney Go away!

Rodney attempt to move his legs together, Zelenka had turned to his work, no one saw him leave, with the sweaty, pale face, trembling ... everyone was deep in the coffee and numbers.  
He did not care what Carson had said the pain was now so I thought surely pass out on the conveyor, he was supported by the walls and breathing every time the pain was not intense enough to let out a scream subtle.

That area was not crowded with people, only scientists, fortunately, they were all in their burrows. He could make a decent escape ...

When he arrived at the doors of nursing, and could imagine the litany of Carson, he had not entered but could already hear his voice.

I take a deep breath as far as he could, entered .. Surprisingly no one had looked, all were in their daily work, storage, file, sort, the usual ...

Carson came there with his face ... with his impartial face? ... Oh God! He is furious ….

\- Rodney apparently has not rested ...  
\- I'm sorry ... is that last night, problems and things ..  
\- Rodney?  
\- Mmmmm ..  
\- Rodney you're shaking ... ..  
\- I know ... ..i dont feel well... ... sorry ...

Carson could see all the colors disappeared from the face of Rodney ... fainting?

It was thus wordlessly Rodney vomiting everything that had been keeping for more than 24 hours, right in the shoe Carson.

\- Oh God!  
\- Sorry ... sorry Carson. The entire contents of his stomach adorned pants and shoes Beckett, worthy of a picture.  
\- Do not worry lad, quick I need a stretcher, and saline ...  
\- Your pants.. ... .. (vomiting) this time Carson had managed to jump before being struck.  
\- Quiet Rodney ... their hand went. his brow was burning ... ... ..Rodney.  
\- Rodney ... Story does have a fever ... ...  
\- As ... .dos hours after you came to see ...  
\- And stomachache?  
\- Worsening every second fucking ... ... your pills did not help ... ..to three things ... .nothing, nothing, nothing ...  
\- From one to ten  
\- ... .1 00000  
\- 1000000? Rodney honest  
\- No I'm telling lies ... ... ... ... you lie ... awwwwwwww. it hurts too much.

Carson was worried about the answer Rodney, well, it was hypochondriac and all, but ... had the test in his pants ...

\- Rodney Why did not you come before?  
\- I did not want to bother you ... ..

 _Ok, this was bad ... .. Rodney ... ... do not bother me ? ...Bad, very bad_..

\- Okay, okay, let lad, lie down here ...  
\- I can not, it hurts ... Rodney ... just an attempt ... ..  
\- Huh huh!

Carson along with other nurses tried to climb ... .to lift Rodney let out a cry of terrible pain.

\- Shhhhhh, and, its ok, it was over.  
\- Fuck, it hurts ... hurts ... ..ahhhhhhhh ..me ! Do something…..  
\- Ya, its ok, its ok, Rodney, I want pants and shoes, fast!  
\- I'm sorry about that…..  
\- Do not cry ... Everything will be fine ... .. let's see what we ... I will lift the shirt ...  
\- Just ... you ..has that runs out ...  
\- I'll palpate the stomach, Rodney, let me know if it hurts ...  
\- As you like….

Carson began touching the central part discarding a gastritis, an infection ...could be an intoxication ...Rodney did not move against the pressure. Normal ... left side...normal..

\- Rodney ... if it hurts a lot, just let me know ..

Beckett came to the right part of the stomach, pressed in response a deafening cry of Rodney, appendicitis ...

\- Damn ... ... Carson hurts, it hurtssssssssssssssssssss..., much, much ... ..

Rodney struggled to hold his breath

\- Ochhhhhh,lad , possibly acute appendicitis, you should have come earlier ...  
\- Came. You remember? I told you that really hurt me ..  
\- Sorry ... ... it's true, I'll do another test, I want to serum, saline and broad- spectrum antibiotics ... Basic blood tests, saturation and operating room ready. _A Carson's last words, everyone had turned to look, well it was true that perhaps e! Dr. Mckay was sick, but never "really"._  
\- I'll raise your right leg until your stomach, if it hurts you ... Wellit is clear ... however, I want an ultrasound machine, nurse ...  
\- Yes Dr.  
\- Here we go Rodney

\- Stop..., please..., no...for the love... of God, it ...hurts, it ...hurts, a ...lot ... .. much ... ...much ... no more ...Carson..

\- Sorry, sorry, I'm done, I'm done.

\- Okay, nothing to eat alone, intravenous fluids ... give me the ultrasound scanner ... let's see  
\- You just have to stop the pain ... ..  
\- I can not Rodney  
\- How can you not? I'm going to die…  
\- Rodney, friend, I can not give you anything for the pain, can not mask the symptoms within a few hours you will feel like new.  
\- I hate you …  
\- Dr, here is the ultrasound ..  
\- There it is, the motherfucker, I'm going to get and you'll be better ... has a oversize ... we must operate fast.  
\- Surgery?  
\- Yes Rodney, is very safe, well I'll do me!  
\- Thank you…..  
\- Yeah, that which you call usually best friend ...

Rodney smiled and tried to sit up, but was hit by vertigo ...

\- Quiet everyone ...  
\- It was not just me?  
\- Rodney No, everything moved ... ..  
\- God! , Call ... Zelenka.

\- Where the hell are Mckay? Mckay is here? . Dr. Elizabeth Weir entered screaming ...  
\- Elizabeth please to come all this fuss ...  
\- Carson, you've seen Mckay ...?  
\- Yeah, well not going anywhere ... he's with me  
\- What happens? Rodney said from behind the curtains ..  
\- Nothing Rodney, Carson replied ..  
\- No Rodney, yes something happens, the city is sinking.

Carson came over to the table and pulled the curtain to reveal a sweaty and crushed Rodney, with IVs and a nasal cannula ...

\- WHATTTT? I told Zelenka, I told him, He promised that nothing would happen ..

\- God, what happened ...?  
\- Appendicitis Elizabeth, therefore, whatever is going on, I can not let go ..  
\- No Carson, this will overcome.  
\- You have to fix it. Elizabeth cry  
\- No, I'm the doctor here, and say no ...  
\- Sorry Carson ..  
\- Well, is there bloodiest scientists here?  
\- No, I already told Zelenka and said he needed to Rodney, Elizabeth said  
\- I will go.  
\- No, nobody moves from here.  
\- Carson have to do it ..  
\- I'll take Cason, I'm the director here.  
\- If you go you can die. I need to operate ..  
\- Elizabeth, you do? You can die, he is the scientific director.  
\- And as such, I'll take it, have to take responsibility, it is the only one who knows how to repair it.  
\- Elizabeth! What happens to you?  
\- Sorry Carson ... is my life ... Elizabeth, is right, is my life, about all.

Rodney painfully sat on the edge of the bed.

Atlantis lights began to flash and an alarm went off.

\- Wee, at this time he can not assist ...  
\- I need it now.  
\- Do not

\- Shit! . Rodney tried to stand, but a pain, he sat down again.  
\- Dr. Weir, here Godrin, water is starting to flood the first level ..  
\- Rodney, nobody gets out of here. Carson said loudly holding Rodney's arm.  
\- I am sorry. Sorry Carson  
\- Elizabeth!  
\- Sorry, it's the only one who knows the city ... I promise to bring him back ..

\- It is that you are crazy? When you bring it back, I do not know if I will attend, or Dr. Biro ...  
\- Rodney's your decision ... Weir said ..  
\- With great power comes great responsibility ... Sorry Carson. Rodney took off his oxygen, and began to remove the IV  
\- Rodney ... do not.  
\- Sorry Sorry. Rodney stood up and screamed, Mckay immediately snuggled protecting his stomach.  
\- Rodney!  
\- I'm fine. I'm fine..  
\- How you gonna say you're okay?  
\- Not really, I'm fine .. the pain is gone ...  
\- Oh, nononononono, Rodney, no! Peritonitis ... Do not move  
\- What?  
\- It has been ruptured the appendix, your appendix Rodney, that's why you no longer hurts ... Rodney is serious ..  
\- I take it..  
\- No, you're gonna die if I do not operate now.  
\- No Carson, my window of opportunity ...

 _Rodney joined with elizabeth, and went down the hall with_ _rapid pace, Zelenka told him the details of the case .. . Mckay gave a sad look at his best friend, Carson, maybe it was the last time._

\- Rodney! Come here in this moment .. Rodney, you're going to die ...

The shouts of Carson became a whisper across the hall. He cared nothing, just fix the city ..

\- I want a report on the current situation, it is all written down, that against my orders they are gone, and especially Dr. Rodney Meredith Mckay has been forced to neglect his health by scientific director Dr. Elizabeth Weir and I release from all liability.

\- I want that quiet operating room, however, all tuned for injuries in general and Rodney stupid, specifically.

It was going to die, and did not know if it was his fault ...


	2. Chapter 2

**the usual disclaimer responsibility, nothing is mine, everything is mgm and besides, any money just fun and imagination.**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

\- Rodney, answer the damn radio for the love of God.

Rodney could hear the voice of Carson, whistle in his radio, but knew he had to return everyone's safety was at risk. Only he took a rolleye

\- Rodney, how you doing?  
\- All right, Elizabeth. my pain decreased a lot, just let me do my job please.  
\- You think we should evacuate?  
\- Elizabeth ... be prepared only people .. I'm doing my best effort ..  
\- Okay .. I'm on the lookout ..

Rodney nodded

\- Rodney answered the bloody radio.  
\- My God, what the hell want Carson, do not you see I'm ... Kusangani adjusts the sensors, for the love of God ... what do you want Carson?  
\- Dr. Mckay, and I have adjusted ...  
\- Rodney if you do not return ...  
\- Carson, not now ...

\- Rodney pain come back to you and much worse than you think, the improvement that you feel is not eternal, is that perhaps you do not realize the seriousness? Rodney, you're going to die if you do not treat ...  
\- Carson, I, I'm aware of that ...  
\- Rodney, is going to get much worse than it was when you first came, and it's really, Rodney do you know which is septic shock?  
\- I know something, but now I will not think about that, I just want,, fix the city ...  
\- Rodney! Damn, bloody fool.  
\- Mckay out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Dr and if it goes looking for him ...  
\- I can not, look at all the people who are coming ... I'm the boss  
\- I understand, I just wanted to say .. I think that means a lot to you ...  
\- You're right, Mary, is my best friend ... But as he took his decision, now, I can not ... above him, that all these people.  
\- Dr. Beckett, come on there, with Dr. Helms, possible drowning.  
\- Oh God….  
\- Look at an example.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **School of Medicine 1989** _  
\- Dear students, as we have seen in our previous lessons, we have recently tried on basic emergencies, then does anyone want to tell me what the symptoms are generalized sepsis?_

 _A handsome boy with blue eyes like the sea, elegant, with good prospect of future medical raised his hand and answered_

 _\- Tell me .. Mr...Beckett... Carson Beckett? , second year , arent you?.., the student.. present here .. re going to answer us the question.  
\- Yes, doctor, symptoms of sepsis are change in mental, such as lethargy and mental cloudiness, in the mild state but quickly gets worse condition and Other symptoms of sepsis and its serious way also include; diarrhea, vomiting, nausea, decreased urination, fever, chills, shaking, low body temperature, rapid pulse and shortness of breath._

 _\- But it shows us , who has studied Mr. Beckett. And these are produced, in what way? .._

 _\- At the beginning of mild form, but it is best to treat the patient quickly and efficiently to prevent progression so, generalized sepsis is deadly. should not be expected to treatment once symptoms begin ...  
\- Mr. Beckett .. want you to be a doctor?  
\- Yes sir, I want to be a surgeon ..  
\- Good, it could also be a major medical emergency ...  
\- God will tell ...  
\- And his effort, and intelligence , they take him far ..far away. It is the most complete response this year ... congratulations .._

Carson, took off the surgical masks and wearing the robe full of blood, fresh from surgery, already had another patient waiting for him. God. And in his mind he was only his friend, of course. He knew he had to be very professional and everything else, that had never been a problem, but in Atlantis ... Things were own memories of his classes so mortified, the swear not hurt, and although I was not doing directly, at the time could not do anything about it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Kusangani why the hell have not adjusted the sensor?  
\- DR MCKAY, This is the sixth time we have asked me that ... I told him I did and as I did, you just need to start the stabilizer ..  
\- Och .. sorry, sorry ...  
\- Stabilizer on. Zelenka?  
\- It seems to be working. Godrin?  
\- Main Basic systems. Being activated ... The city is stabilized. It is surfacing ..  
\- Thank God…  
\- Rodney?  
\- It's all over, Elizabeth .. I have managed to bring to the surface ..  
\- Dr. Mckay ...  
\- Tell me, Chuck  
\- Dr .. every dock are good except the north dock still swaying,  
\- Who was there ...?  
\- Dr. Chen  
\- And where she is now, it has already arrived?

\- I do not know, doctor, she has failed in his communication and half an hour ago.

\- Oh God, that part is still unstable ... she may be having trouble returning ...

\- And now?

\- I am going..

\- How your going?

\- Elizabeth that sector, according to our notes ... our notes ... .Our ...

\- Mckay .. to earth, calling Mckay.

\- Sorry just ... I ... .. it is manual controls are manual .. Elizabeth .. I ... I'll go ..

\- Okay, you need somebody else?

\- I do not need all cleaning and organizing .. and to direct me and give me information from the control room ...

\- Okay, Mckay ..

\- Hey you want to accompany you?

\- No Colonel, everything will be fine ..

\- I hope Rodney ..

\- Luck ... Teyla said joining her head with Rodney ...

\- Rodney, you're burning ...

\- I know, .. is .. it's normal ...

\- Elizabeth?

\- Colonel Let it go ..

Rodney quickly down the stairs ... what the hell was happening ... their trial was being affected ... Sepsis, according to Carson, had begun .. Time was short, but spent saving a life ... for that had come out of there, to do his job.


	3. Chapter 3

**The usual discalimer, no money and everything..Nothing is mine ...**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

\- Dr. Helms,Can you hear me?  
Radio beeping ..  
\- Here Rodney ... damn interference, hello? hello? bah..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- What the hell's going on down there?  
\- Wait Colonel. No one should go down there  
\- But it is that Mckay has not reported an hour ago ... Dr. Weir, Mckay, Mckay something is happening down there ... and do not know where he is.  
\- Mckay ..Mckay, you can hear me? . Weir cry on the radio.

Interference..

\- Zelenka, nothing on sensors yet?  
\- No Dr, are failing by the flood ...  
\- He said that, did not send anyone ...

\- Its Mckay ..  
\- No Colonel, I do not take my chances, I think he can handle it alone, he will have his reasons ..  
\- You are playing with me?  
\- Colonel's an order, nobody down there.  
\- Got damn…  
\- Here Weir, Beckett  
\- Yes, Dra.?  
\- Come to the control room ..  
\- What? , why? Something bad has happened to him? Aside from his crazy idea of letting go Mckay, from my nurse?  
\- Not ... just ... Mckay went to rescue the Helms doctor, and has not returned, please .. come ..  
\- Bloody hell ...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Rodneys Pov**

Oh God, he was walking through an affected area alone. A sensor was activated in a console on the wall. What is happening, what happens?

Automatic sealing, danger.

Oh God, the water was penetrating very quickly, the door closed behind him. Oh God, that was that sound? That was a scream?

\- Dr. Helms.? Dra., Helms?  
\- Dr. Mckay? Dr. Mckay, get me out of here please, the water is filling the room, I dont know swim, Rodney help ...  
\- Oh my God…  
\- No .. no .. do not worry, I'm here, I'm going to take I promise .. I promise .. please calm down,  
\- DR ...DR MCKAY ...MCKAY ... ...  
\- Where comes the water? At what level this?  
\- In my chest, I can not swim Dr..

\- Yah, yah, quiet, I smite out to you from thence.  
\- Dr., Dr...  
\- For the love of God, you can remain silent, do not let me think (fiddling with the glass door).  
\- Sorry Sorry  
\- Do you forgive me, I did not want, did not mean to, sorry, just stay calm  
\- Just get me out ...  
\- That I do, I do.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Dr. Weir, detected two signs of life, on the lower floor of this dock  
\- That must be Rodney ...  
\- Yes, Colonel, I can see.  
\- And the other point, dare that door. Dr. Helms?  
\- It seems so, but that's not what worries me most, there is an automatic sealing of all screens, down there ..  
\- I mean that, are they locked?  
\- That seems colonel.  
\- What, what happened?  
\- Carson ... we have found Rodney and Dr. Helms .. ..  
\- Why the bloody hell not going to rescue them ?  
\- In essence, we can not!  
\- How can we not Radek ..?  
\- No, This is indicated by the system ..  
\- And so…?

\- That's a lot of time,  
\- I know Dr. Weir, but what we can do, even manipulating systems ...  
\- They're alone down there? and you can not do anything else?  
\- I'm sorry Colonel ..  
\- If Rodney, you were here ... .in place ..  
\- Colonel, please, it's not bloody time to think about it.  
\- Okay, I'm sorry, it is that my friend .. is that red dot, and do not want, do not want to die, I can not help ..

All exchanged a look of concern


	4. Chapter 4

Usual Disclaimer ..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Dr. Dr. Helms Helms .. ...

\- Dr. M ... .mck ... ..Mckay ...

\- Oh God ... .. oh .. God ... she is drowning ... ..

\- Dr. ... Dra. ... Talk to me if you can ...

Silence…

Rodney turned and saw a metal bar, why not try? ... 3 minutes, three minutes without oxygen ... That was what he had.

\- Open dammit, open ... ..

A whistle sounded and the door yielded only a few centimeters .. And the water began to flow out within their piece of corridor ...

\- Well that's better than nothing, or not?

Rodney, inserted the bar on the door, trying to force their pain exploded 100% on his abdomen, just flopping down on his knees on the wet floor

\- God, why. Why me? I say, no other ...day that ...all the bad ...things can assemble, ...why today?

He could only let out all the vomit on the floor

There was no one else who could see to him, he could mourn carefree, he had to get up, was a person who was on the other something that needed him, _come on , stand up , Mckay ..._

Rodney took his belt and put it above right in his navel, he adjust it strongly, that would dispel the pain, he took the rod and pushed as he could, immediately the door gave way and suddenly entered the water taking Mckay . only to be hit hard on the head against the wall, which was at most four meters from the door, before losing consciousness he saw Helms pale as paper, water was not stopping ... Helms coughed ... and pain exploded in his side, Mckay took off his belt and lowered his gaze, saw the same metal bar had set just a few seconds earlier in his hands now embedded in his leg, but nice moment.

He crawled almost floating on the floor, reaching its tablet, wanted to leave a little message, he knew that he did not get out of there, they would not come out of there.

"What is worth more than your own life?, The life of your family, your friends, if someone reads esta note, I want you to know That I did for each of you, I did for my brothers, my friends, for my family. Finally tell Carson That was my decision, He had not guilty of anything and That was my decision , and tell him that he was the only friend in my life , my best friend "

\- Dr Rodney Mckay, CSO.

Darkness claimed him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Radek, Radek. It has enabled the doors ...

\- What's up ? What's up ?

\- The points have met ... But one is flashing ..

\- I ... emmmm .. bad thing ..

\- Signs of life?

\- Yes ... is dying

\- Who Radek, who ..

\- God! I do not know, I do not know Colonel ...

\- I give a damn ... I'm coming for them .I

\- Colonel ..

\- Do not say anything Elizabeth ...

\- Colonel ... Good luck ….

\- Thank you..

\- Bloody hell, I'm coming with you Colonel ...

\- Chewie come with me? Teyla?

\- They're my family .. Colonel ...

\- Sheppard ... Until the end... Until the end ..

\- Thanks big guy.

be continued...


End file.
